The present disclosure relates generally to the field of vehicle seating. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a foldable vehicle seat assembly for use in a vehicle.
It is generally known to provide vehicle seat assemblies that may be flattened, folded, stowed, tumbled, and/or collapsed to increase the vehicle's cargo space, to utilize the seat as a load floor, to enhance the vehicle's utility, to facilitate entry into and exit from the vehicle, and/or to otherwise meet the needs and desires of the vehicle user.
There remains a significant and continuing need to provide an improved foldable vehicle seat assembly having an improved linkage system that better provides enhanced ingress/egress space and better manages the clearance between the head restraint and the vehicle floor.